Fox's will
by Shaodic
Summary: What would happen if Naruto discovered and befriended his 'little' tenant earlier on? Who knew the consequences would be so big? Smart/Stronger Naruto AU. No pairings as of yet. I'm bad at titles, and summaries.


_ 'thoughts'_

** "Bijuu"**

"Speech"

* * *

It was crisp evening in Konoha on October 10. This date held significance as it was the day the Kyuubi was defeated by the village's beloved Yondaime Hokage, however at the cost of his life. This wasn't the only occasion today. It was 5-year-old Uzumaki Naruto's birthday as well. The younger children might think it was a coincidence that those events took place on the same day. However, the people who lived through and remember the attack knew what actually took place that day. The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn boy. The boy in question was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. The villagers thought of the boy as the Kyuubi in disguise and demanded the boy be killed. The Sandaime Hokage dismissed their demands, and passed a law stating that no harm shall come upon the young blond. Breaking said law would result in a public execution. To give Naruto a chance to make friends, the Sandaime made the knowledge about Naruto being the container of the Kyuubi and S-Ranked secret. If anyone other than Naruto or the Sandaime itself discussed it among others and was found out, then it would also result in a public execution.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was being chased by a mob of drunken villagers. He only wanted to go to the Kyuubi festival and didn't do anything wrong to deserve this. Tears started to roll down face as he ran. He finally managed to ditch the mob after what felt like an hour to young Naruto, which in reality, was only 10 minutes. He started to drag himself back to his apartment when he was suddenly surrounded by 3 villagers. One of them punched him in the stomach and he hit the floor hard. They started stamping on him, covering him in cuts and bruises. The worst part was, no one even seemed to care. _'Why does everyone hate me? What have I done to them?'_ He started to cry. Luckily, Naruto's saviors arrived. Two ANBU quickly dispatched the villagers beating up the young blond. They then proceeded to bring him to the hospital. Naruto, drifting in between states of consciousness, looked up at his saviors and was met with the images two people wearing a dog and cat mask. Shortly after, he completely lost consciousness.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a sewer-like place. **"Come over here."** A deep voice filled with hatred spoke, sending shivers up the blond's spine. He somehow knew which way to go as he traversed the maze of tunnels. He finally arrived at a giant cage, with the word 'Seal' on it. Two giant red, slitted eyes appeared in the shadows of the cage. **"My runt of a container at long last has finally contacted me." **Naruto fell on his knees and felt it impossible to breathe with the enormous amount of killing intent. "W-what a-are you?" He managed to stutter out. **"I am the Kyuubi, the strongest of the bijuu." **The demon annouced. Naruto got up and was able to fill his lungs with air again as the killing intent lowered to nearly nonexist. "That's impossible! The Yondaime killed you!". The Kyuubi broke out laughing. **"I'm just a giant mass of chakra baka. ** **The only way to get rid of me is to seal me inside a person." **A tick mark appeared on the blond's head "Hey! Who're you calling baka?!" **"Who else, baka?" **"If you're just going to insult me, why am I even here in the first place! Uhhh, where exactly am I?" Naruto shouted. **"In your mindscape, of course." **The demon responded. The Kyuubi opened his mouth to speak again. **"Kit, I am going to make you an offer."** "Go on..." Naruto responded, his 5-year-old mind getting excited. **"I'm going to train you in the shinobi arts and allow you access to my chakra." **Naruto's eyes widened and he started to jump around in excitement "Really?!" **"Stop doing that. It's giving me a headache." **The blond's eyes suddenly narrowed "What's the catch. Something this good usually comes with a catch." **"There is no catch. I just don't want a weak container, that's all." **Naruto suddenly gave a flashy grin "Does this mean we're friends?" The Kyuubi paused for a second, looking at his container **"No it doesn't. Now leave before you upset me."** Naruto was suddenly expelled from the mindscape. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital. His body felt like he ran into a tree, several times. He looked around the room and found the Sandaime waiting for him. "Ah, Naruto. You're finally awake." Naruto grinned at him "Jiji! Something amazing happened while I was unconscious!" Sarutobi suddenly looked a bit worried "And what might that be?" The young blond explained situation about him meeting the Kyuubi. "Oh dear" Was all Sarutobi managed to say, with a look of shock and worry on his face.

* * *

**A/N: No, this isn't a story about where Naruto becomes super strong and smart. He will though become stronger and smarter than he is in the canon. Vote on the poll on my profile deciding whether Naruto should have Hiraishin or not**

**This is the first fanfiction I've written, so please excuse any grammar mistakes and my limited vocabulary :P**

**Also don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review because it tells me that I'm doing a good job and what I could do to improve the story :D**

**Shaodic has left the building :3**


End file.
